LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2012
12:18 I don't deny the existence of God 12:18 Religion is a important part of life. 12:18 I deny that there's any reason to believe in religions 12:18 Not really 12:18 It's only important because it's made important 12:18 Just like swearing's only a big deal because people make a big deal out of it 12:18 Secular society functions fine 12:18 You pray when People die, You go to a mas 12:19 There's religions other than Christinianituy 12:19 *Christianity 12:19 I know. 12:19 So. 12:19 I know that 12:19 Boba.... your being Too opinionated. 12:19 Not really 12:20 That's an opinion bro 12:20 Not reallly?! 12:20 You just gave an opinion about everything! 12:20 ^ fact ^ 12:20 12:20 First, I almost never make absolute statements 12:20 Unless I know them to be 100% true or false 12:20 So don't make any statements! 12:20 jk lol 12:20 By the way I have asperger's 12:20 And? 12:21 I thought it was worth mentioning 12:21 Okay... 12:21 12:21 I have lots of friends with mental diseases... including myself 12:21 Of course 12:21 That's not a disease. 12:21 Asperger's insn't a disease 12:21 It's a condition 12:21 I know. 12:21 I'm aware of what that is 12:22 Are you sure? 12:22 Yes. 12:22 You sure? 12:22 Yes. 12:22 Anyway 12:22 12:23 I have Child Genius Syndrome. 12:23 Or so the doctor says 12:23 ...? 12:23 It means that I develop abnormal abilities as a child. 12:23 Mentally 12:24 I learned math very early. 12:24 But I have trouble with social interaction and expressing emotion. 12:24 So do I 12:24 Early as in? 12:24 Like 3. 12:24 12:24 12:24 By math you mean? 12:24 Well. 12:25 I'm smart I skipped Nursery school 12:25 I'm 11 now and have already taken Algebra and am well through a Calculus course 12:25 YOu're 11 12:25 Have you gone to opinion school yet? 12:25 Are you serious? 12:25 Yes. 12:25 ? 12:25 Machine your 11? 12:25 Umm.. yes? 12:25 Is there something wrong..? 12:25 12:26 Uh.... your underage.. 12:26 Aside from the fact that it's illegal to have a Wikia account below the age of 13, no 12:26 I don't care myself 12:26 12:26 Who cares. 12:26 12:26 And I have trouble believign it 12:26 Wikia does 12:26 Well I don't. 12:26 Because of COPPA 12:26 Because of COPPA? 12:26 12:26 http://www.coppa.org/ 12:26 a a female cop is called a coppa? JK 12:27 Heylo 12:27 Hay 12:27 COPPA doesn't look too good for me.... 12:27 12:28 They can shut down my account and try to track me, but they will land in America and be following a false trail 12:28 12:28 XD I gtg cya 12:28 cya 12:28 Machine Mythrun is likely to be listening 12:30 As Darwin has already pointed out, what characterizes a person under the age of 13 is usually immaturity. If I can pass as someone 13 or older, what does it matter? 12:30 Machine http://einstein-syndrome.com/einstein-syndrome/ 12:30 Is that it? 12:31 lol 12:31 Oh wait 12:31 Yes Boba.. 12:31 Lucky you 12:31 Umm... 12:31 Sorry to do this, Machine, but the law is the law. 12:31 What? 12:31 ... 12:31 Mythrun 12:31 Mythrun! 12:32 My account is registered to a real person over the age of 13! 12:32 12:32 A friend in America.. 12:32 14... 12:32 12:32 You can stay on chat for the rest of the day. 12:32 What? D: 12:33 Mythrun why is your name blue? 12:33 Bureaucrat. 12:34 *sigh* 12:34 *packs bags* 12:34 Is that because of the CSS at LU Wiki? 12:34 Yes. 12:34 Mythrun your Bureaucrat? I thought you were admin. 12:35 I believe he created the Wiki 12:35 He did? 12:35 I think... 12:35 I'm sorry Machine 12:35 Meh. 12:36 My friend can have his account back I guess. 12:36 He doesn't use this wiki though. 12:36 12:36 I didn't. 12:36 :O 12:36 Who did? 12:36 11warren11. 12:36 ? 12:36 What..? 12:36 Didn't what? 12:36 Huh? 12:36 Create the wiki. 12:36 Oh 12:36 I have never seen him/her... 12:37 Never edited. 12:37 Just created? 12:37 Wow... 12:37 Did he/she give you the wiki or something? 12:37 whoa thats intense 12:37 Brickmack adopted the wiki. 12:37 Yeah 12:37 *listens* 12:37 him and jamester 12:37 Mack? Really? 12:37 I later got admin rights from him, then bureaucrat. 12:38 I never see Mack 12:38 I once sent him a LEGO set 12:39 So Mythrun, what are my rights when I am kicked off a Wiki? 12:39 He won a contest I was hosting 12:39 By virtue of being the only entrant 12:39 None 12:39 Whatsoever 12:39 D: 12:39 *starts drafting formal bill* 12:39 12:40 In a year 12:40 You'll be unbanned because the max time is 1 year 12:40 I think 12:40 I can't come on here for a year D: 12:40 I haven't banned anyone for a long time 12:40 Nope 12:40 Depends if they remember to re-ban you 12:40 If they do 12:40 Then it's two years 12:40 12:40 (Because you're 11) 12:40 Nope, there's an other time option. 12:40 Oh 12:40 I forgot 12:40 Machine why are you on BUILD? 12:40 Really? 12:40 What is it you do 12:40 12:40 ? 12:41 I'm the Director... 12:41 *a 12:41 12:41 PB is a game him and hollis and a few others are making 12:41 Oh 12:41 But I mean 12:41 I knew Hollis. 12:41 Ah 12:42 I expect you know some coding language? 12:42 *Programming 12:42 Numerous ones... 12:43 I also can do Blender, Maya, some 3Ds max, I have worked in Cry Engine, UDK, Unity. I know lots of win32 and am very proficient in Qt (C++). I have used .NET and C# before. I also know Photoshop, Illustrator, VMWare, BSD, Linux, etc. 12:43 All before I'm legally allowed to do anything on the internet 12:43 What is 3Ds max? 12:44 He gives a nintendo 3DS max power 12:44 JK 12:44 12:44 3ds Max is Autodesk software. 12:44 Modelling. 12:44 What is Autodesk? 12:44 Oh 12:44 12:44 12:45 lol 12:45 So Mythrun. 12:46 What is win32? 12:46 How can you *legally* kick me? 12:46 12:46 It's not a kick 12:46 It's a ban 12:47 By banning 12:47 I have a valid email address registered to one of my parents... 12:47 then speaking to wikia i think 12:47 Boba, win32 is C++ for Windows. 12:47 .NET is like win32 for simpler applications. 12:47 Do you have an eidetic memory? 12:48 12:48 I don't want to make myself sound stranger 12:48 ... 12:48 That's a stupid answer 12:48 Yes, I have a very good memory. 12:49 bai guys 12:49 That's not eidetic, but okay 12:49 Hello Jamesster 12:49 Yes it is 12:49 12:49 Well. 12:49 I guess. 12:49 Nope 12:49 I don't have like a photorealistic memory of every single moment in my life. 12:49 If that's what you are thinking 12:49 I guess 12:49 You're a lucky person 12:49 Thanks. 12:49 I guess 12:50 You're an opinionated person 12:50 Everyone's opinionated 12:50 Not everyone shares their opinions 12:50 12:50 12:50 I hate COPPA! 12:50 So Mythrun. 12:51 12:51 Stupid US laws... 12:53 I suppose I can't change your mind? 12:53 I started viewing and using this wiki a long time ago... 12:53 Doesn't really change anything 12:54 You're not helping... 12:54 I can't help it 12:54 How old are you? Pretty old by the sounds of your opinions... 12:54 16 12:55 What were you thinking? 12:55 Also, do you build things? 12:55 What do you mean build things? 12:56 ... 12:56 This is a LEGO site 12:56 *wiki 12:56 12:56 It doesn't matter. 12:57 My luggage is packed 12:57 You can append any catchy American phrases there 12:58 ... 12:58 Just trying to lighten my mood. 12:59 I hate waiting for projects to finish 12:59 I want to play LU 01:00 I assume you couldn't play it Machine? 01:02 Back. 01:02 Sort of 01:02 01:02 ? 01:03 I didn't play much. 01:04 What to do now... 01:05 How do you play in Russia? 01:06 Proxies. Friends in America. Skill'z' 01:09 OH 01:09 Cool 01:10 01:14 I never even got to make on of those cool little signatures... 01:24 Sort of AFK 01:24 Sorry 01:26 I never even made any decent contributions 01:40 /afk but checking occasionally. 01:40 :\ 02:09 Whoa.. chat is still dead? Leaving. 02:24 . 03:12 nooo not the dead chat!!! 04:55 Wow...still dead 2012 09 10